Time to move
by TMCL247
Summary: Set directly after fanfic Continuation - Season 6, Time to move on tells the story of how Root and Shaw become a family as they embark on a new life. This fanfic is explicit as I also touch on the theme of trauma.
1. Who we were

_AN: The flashback trauma experienced by Root in this fanfic is from the hostage situation taken from fanfic Continuation - Season 6, Cht 27 Consequences_

* * *

Cht 1

Who we were

" _I said get back!"_

 _The barrel of the glock hitting Root's temple._

" _Sameen..."_

 _Trying to reach out for Shaw but her hands are restrained._

 _The sound of the horn from the freight container pulling into port._

"Sameen!" Root cries as she jumps up from the bed screaming.

Rudely awaken from her slumber, Shaw quickly grabs Root's arm and sits up, embracing her, soothing her as Root continues to pant, her heart thumping violently into her chest.

Bear whines as he canters to Root and stretches up to nose poke Root on the arm, front paws resting on the side of the bed as he continues to reach up and lick at Root's hand.

The bedroom door creaks open and a sleepy and messy haired teenager pokes her head through, eyes still half shut.

"It's ok Gen," Shaw confirms, "just another nightmare."

Nodding Gen quickly disappears again and Shaw motions for Bear to follow Gen out, "uit, Bear" as he scampers off the bed and out the room.

Shaw brings Root back down onto the mattress as she curls into Shaw.

Holding her, Shaw is relieved that Root is finally out of denial and is beginning to grieve. It's not everyday that you're held hostage with a gun pointing at your head.

* * *

" _Get back I swear!... I'm not going down for this"_

" _... Come on Eric, put the weapon down!"_

 _Sameen..._

 _Trying to run to her but she is restrained._

 _The sound of a freighter horn is heard._

Root jolts awake again in a cold sweat, the third night in a row, shaking as she reaches round to the side of the bed. It was empty. Root turns on her side again and curls into her self. Closing her eyes, Root tries to focus on her breathing as she tries to calm down. Shaw was out running a number.

* * *

Taking a swig out of the bottle of tequila taken from behind the bar, Shaw pushes the back door with more force than was required, and the metal door smashes heavily into the building's outside wall, the loud sound ringing out like thunder as it echoes down the alleyway. As the door swings shut again the blaring loud music behind her also dampens, and Shaw closes her eyes and stands for a moment to take a swig of more tequila, relishing it as it burns down her throat and warming her stomach. As Shaw inhales she is pushed with force further into the alley and onto the wall, winding her. Now pinned into the wall on a dark corner of the alleyway, Shaw feels the breath of someone next to her ear,

"Hey darling" she drawls, "you looking for some fun tonight?"

Facing the wall, Shaw places a hand on the cold brick to help keep herself balanced, and takes another swig out of her bottle as the welcomed stranger removes one of her arms around Shaw's waist and down her pants.

"Hmm, wet," as the stranger wastes no time in undoing Shaw's pants and pulling both her pants and panties down.

Shaw takes another swig while she feels herself be penetrated so unceremoniously quick she nearly chokes on the tequila as she relishes a new pain further south inside her.

The stranger rewraps her arm around Shaw's waist, fully embracing her as she pounds into Shaw, the pleasure causing Shaw to arch and lean back onto the stranger's shoulder. Seeing this, the stranger then tilts her head forward and moans obscenely right into Shaw's ear. _'Hot'_ , as Shaw becomes more turned on.

As the stranger's pounding slows, getting tired, Shaw uses the opportunity to spin them both around, pushing the stranger into the wall. Smirking, Shaw reinserts the now slick dildo back inside herself and helps Root lift her legs, wrapping them around her own waist while Root's back is leaning against the wall.

Root reaches out and wraps her arms around Shaw's neck. "Aaaaaaaaah..." As Root moans softly while sitting further down into Shaw, moving her end of the dildo further inside her, and leaning heavily onto Shaw's shoulders.

Licking her lips and taking another swig of tequila from the bottle, all the time gazing intensely and hard at Root, lapping up her every expression and moan, it makes Shaw shiver, turning her on even more. Turning animalistic, and fulled further by adrenaline and tequila, Shaw begins to pound into Root, hard, sending Root's back into the wall.

"Umph" as Shaw pounds in hard, again and again. Root bracing herself, is loving both the pain and the pleasure. Loving the look on Shaw's face, how much she wants her.

They build speed as Shaw drops the bottle of tequila from her hand and it smashes onto the concrete. Another need now taking full priority as she feels Root's fingers start to dig into her shoulders and gripping and curling into her deltoids. Root's moaning becoming faster and more frequently in her ear, arms starting to curl round Shaw's upper arms as Root leans in and bites down hard on Shaw's lower neck and shoulder, growing more desperate.

They come together, and as soon as they do, Shaw feels the bear hug embrace on her shoulders as Root relents with her teeth and tries to pull Shaw in further, desperate for closer contact. Feeling the slight change in mood, Shaw quickly shakes the embrace off her shoulders and pulls away slightly to look straight into her eyes, "Root, what's wrong?" as Shaw's gaze softens with concern. Animalistic Shaw now long gone.

Root tries to embrace Shaw again but her arms are held by Shaw's as she pulls out from the dildo and unwraps Root's legs from her waist. Shaw absolutely hates it when Root goes all Eeyore. It's only when Root is in this state that she doesn't return Shaw's gaze. "Root, tell me" as Shaw tries to recapture Root's attention, now panicking as she spots a few tears roll silently down Root's face. Give Shaw a bomb to deal with, and she would deal with it much easier than this. Quickly sliding out the other end of the dildo from within Root, Shaw throws the now offending item into the dumpster before pulling and redoing up Root's pants. As Shaw does the same to herself...

"Shaw..." Root almost whispers.

"Tell me," Shaw responds instantly, looking up into Root's glazed eyes, sadness written all over her. Seeing no more movement to speak, Shaw takes Root's hand and drags her out of the alley, quick marching and tugging Root the few blocks back to the apartment as quickly as possible. _'Home, Root usually feels better at, home...'_

As Shaw begins to speed up. _'God dxmn, is this elevator always this slow?!'_ Shaw looks up at the number display in the elevator and then back at Root, who is now starting to go into a trance.

As soon as the apartment door closes, Shaw finds Root already pouncing on her, again, this time kissing hard, nails already under Shaw's shirt and digging deep into her skin as Root drags them down Shaw's back, leaving red angry marks that Shaw will later discover.

Shaw walks forward throwing Root off balance, and lifts her with the falling momentum, carrying Root to their bedroom. Kneeling on the end of the bed, Shaw drops Root onto her back, and looks down into her eyes, only they don't lock as they usually do as Root looks away. Leaning down and placing a hand on Root's chin, Shaw makes Root look at her, "you had another nightmare didn't you?" Shaw asks softly.

Root takes Shaw's hand off her chin and looks away from her as she nods. Shaw continues to gaze at Root, who continues to look into nothingness. Unable to stand the gaze, Root tries to move away, only Shaw is now on top of her, pinning her down by sitting on Root's hips and pushing her wrists down into the bed..

"Shaw, please!" Root shouts to the ceiling. Root hates feeling _this_ vulnerable, as she tries to throw Shaw off her and curl onto her side.

Straddling Root, Shaw doesn't give in, and instead leans down and kisses Root softly as she lets go of Root's wrists. Shaw draws back, and then leans in again to kiss Root softly once again.

Finally returning her gaze to Shaw, Root is greeted with Shaw's gentle smile. Melting, Root reaches out with her hands, wanting to grab Shaw's.

Seeing this, Shaw meets Root half way and they intertwine their fingers into each others hands. Taking one of Root's hands to her mouth, Shaw kisses the back of it, and with it the tension and intensity begins to lift. Shaw leans down again to kiss Root again.

As Shaw finishes the kiss and pulls away, "Sameen, I need you."

Sitting up on Root's lap, Shaw pulls Root up also by her hands before releasing them. Hooking her hands under Root's shirt, Shaw pulls the shirt up and off Root. Reaching back and unclasping Root's bra, Shaw gently pushes the straps down Root's arms, brushing them over Root's goosebumps as she does so, and throws it away to the side of the bed.

Taking off her own shirt, "you're not going to lose me" Shaw comforts as she looks at Root, "see," as Shaw moves Root's hand to her heart, "I'm right here" as Root feels Shaw's steady heart beat. Giving Root a few more seconds, and feeling her body start to relax, and her expression soften, Shaw moves in to suck on one of Root's nipples, licking it with her tongue, and then sucking again.

Root's body shudders at the contact. As Shaw pulls away and looks at Root again, "you feel that?" Shaw teases as she moves in to kiss and suck on her other nipple.

Again Root shudders at the contact, starting to relax into pleasure again, letting out a slow and hitched long exhale of breath. Root nods in reply to Shaw's question as Shaw pulls away from her nipple and looks at her.

Shaw starts to climb off and down Root, removing Root's pants and panties before crawling back up to meet Root's gaze again. As they kiss again, Shaw gently pushes and guides Root back down onto the bed.

Removing her own bra and pants, Shaw leans down to continue kissing Root on the lips again. Satisfied, she then moves off down her neck, pausing to also suck on it.

Root closes her eyes and bites lightly on her lower lip as it quivers.

Stopping, Shaw kisses her neck, and starts kissing down her chest. Biting lightly on a nipple, Root's body jerks slightly at the sudden harsh contact, her eyes flying open as Shaw stops, and sucks on it to soothe it again, the other hand cupping and massaging Root's other breast.

Both of Root's nipples harden as goosebumps form around them. Stopping, Shaw kisses the nipple she had been sucking on and continues to move down, kissing and biting the side of Root's stomach while the other hand continues to massage and cup Root's other breast and nipple.

Stopping, Shaw removes her hand from Root's breast and places it just below her stomach, pressing down on it, applying pressure just above the pelvic arch. The pressure making Root more lustful, wanting more, wanting Shaw as she moans softly, her back arching back into the bed as Shaw's hand pushes against her.

Keeping the pressure on with one hand, Shaw kisses Root's thigh, before pushing her leg wider out. Shaw does the same to the other leg before moving her head between her legs and licking round Root's entrance.

Root's moan gets longer as she drops her head further into the pillow, and grits her teeth. Root both loves and hates Shaw's slow teasing. Still putting pressure on Root's pelvic arch, Shaw starts to massage Root's clit with her other hand, and licks Root's entrance and lips with her tongue, teasing.

Root's back and hips start to fight more violently against Shaw's hand at the increased stimulation.

Massaging and licking Root's clit, Shaw licks down and grabs a side of Root's lip and bites softly on it. Root cries in pain and pleasure as she tenses her thighs and curls her toes.

Not able to take any more of Shaw's teasing, "Sameen" Root pleads softly as she pushes a side of her head hard onto the pillow exposing her neck.

Hearing her, and seeing the now exposed neck, Shaw releases the pressure from Root's stomach and crawls back up Root's torso whilst still massaging Root's clit, and starts to suck on Root's neck as she slides two fingers into Root.

Feeling Shaw finally inside her, Root pushes her head into Shaw's and cries out a loud relinquishing moan into Shaw's ear. Root's body now also arching up and into Shaw's fingers. As Shaw continues to massage and curl her fingers into Root, hitting her G spot, Root's own fingers curl into Shaw's back, digging her nails into Shaw.

Pulling away from her neck and now looking at Root, "look at me", as Root snaps her attention into Shaw's gaze, finally locking eyes again as Shaw works in and out of Root, slowly.

Root tries to calm her quickening heart beat as her breath becomes increasingly shallow and laboured, beginning to also struggle with keeping her eyes on Shaw's. Root knows Shaw loves looking at her when she's so turned on like this, it lets Shaw know she's in control. Shaw likes to know she's in control, that's why things with her are so neatly placed and in it's place. A long breathy moan, "baby, please..." Root pleads.

Not usually allowing Root to call her baby, when she does, Shaw knows Root is telling her she's ready to come. So Shaw increases the speed of her pounding, the slickness and wet sounds from Shaw's fingers also becoming louder as Shaw leans down to kiss Root passionately, sucking on her lip and finding her tongue.

The kiss is broken as Root moans loudly, breathing heavily, so close. Lifting herself up a little onto her knees, Shaw places her free hand back down on the lower half of Root's stomach and presses down, asserting pressure back over Root's pelvic arch.

"Uuuuuuh..." Root finally comes, violently releasing the surmounting pressure as she cries loudly while still looking at Shaw. Her body tense, toes curled and seeing stars. Releasing the pressure on her pelvic arch, Shaw continues to massage and slide her fingers in and out of Root gently, helping Root to ride out the last of her orgasm.

All the while Shaw watches as she gazes at Root, watching how sexy Root gets. Finally feeling Root's body relax, Shaw removes her fingers out of Root and straddles her. Intending to lick Root's come off her own fingers, but Root stops her by grabbing her wrist and pulling them towards her own mouth. Watching Root lick her fingers, Shaw only gets hotter and more aroused.

Seeing Shaw's reaction, Root reaches out and pushes her other hand down Shaw's panties and rubs her, coating her own fingers with Shaw's wetness before sliding in three fingers instantly with ease.

Shaw cries and throws her head back at the sudden increased pleasure and contact before looking back at Root, who has now sat up. With Shaw's fingers still in Root's mouth, Root continues to suck on them while she slides her own fingers in and out of Shaw, making sure to brush Shaw's clit with every slide in and out of Shaw.

The image is too much and Shaw soon comes, letting out a long but low moan before crashing down into Root, Root's back hitting the mattress as they continue to kiss, Root finally removing her own fingers from within Shaw.

Lying side by side, Shaw pulls the blanket over them both and watches as Root finally falls asleep again, it had been a long night. An even longer one for Shaw as she slowly makes her way out of bed and into the living room, there was too much on her mind now to sleep.


	2. Reboot

Cht 2

Reboot

Sauntering past the living room couch, Shaw sits down heavily onto the window seat, her thoughts broken by _buzz_...

Staring at her phone on the living room table from the reflection on the window, Shaw hesitates on whether to pick it up already knowing who it was. Eventually, Shaw does.

" _She loves you."_

Whispering, "I know, that's part of the problem."

" _I do not understand,"_ The Machine answers back as it flashes the words on Shaw's phone screen.

"She wants something so badly, but at the same time she's too afraid to take it in fear of losing it."

" _Fairy tale?"_

Sighing, "Fairy tale... She won't ever reach for it... She won't ask..."

" _Does it matter?"_

"To me, it does."

" _Why? Is that something you want too?"_

"… _.. ….._ I want her to be... Happy."

" _Why?"_

"What's the point in loving someone if they don't make you happy?"

" _But she is happy."_

"How can you be so sure?"

" _Because she loves you."_

"Love doesn't always mean happiness"

" _But that is the ultimate goal?"_

"Yes."

" _Are you happy?"_

"I'm... Not angry." As Shaw cocks her head slightly in contemplation. "I'm... She makes me... Feel."

" _But you don't know if you are happy?"_

"You know for a Machine you are _way_ too philosophical!" Shaw answers, confused and frustrated at her own confusion, "emotions are... Messy."

" _You are telling me!"_

Shaw chuckles, "why am I talking to a Machine?" As the mood lightens a little.

A short respite.

" _Emotions make people unpredictable. That is when you are most unpredictable."_

"Huh?" As Shaw's attention becomes that little bit more focused on her phone as The Machine begins to analysis her.

" _Aristotle believed that substance has the capacity to develop into reality."_

"OK, now you're just showing off..."

" _There are four causes. The material, which you refer to as happy. The efficient, which is the creator, making it you. The formal, being how you perceive what happy is, and the final, which is how you get to your vision of happiness. So your substance, happiness, has the capacity to develop into reality."_

Having now closed her eyes, dropped her head to her chest and circling a temple on the side of her head, "I really shouldn't have mentioned the word philosophical" Shaw deadpans in reply.

" _You pretend that you have no emotions Sameen Shaw, but clearly you have it in abundance. Just as Genrika had pointed out to you before, you need to learn to listen more carefully."_

"How can you be so sure?"

" _Why else would you be awake talking to a Machine right now if you did not have emotions?"_

"So... This is all about how far I am willing to go?"

" _A person has inspired you to think of others' feelings ahead of your own. Is this not what love is?"_

"Is that what love is? A conscious desire to change so that someone else can be, happy?"

" _I asked you first."_

Exhaling a loud breath in exasperation, "and how much do I owe you Machine Freud Root?" …... Sighing, Shaw finally moves after another moment of staring out the window across the empty streets and watching the street lamp outside flicker, on, off... On, off... "You know, you can be really annoying sometimes."

" _I aim to please."_

"OK, stop that. One Root is enough, and it's _still_ creepy!" As Shaw stands and leaves her phone by the window seat.

Standing leaning on the doorway looking back into an untidy bedroom full of clothing, electronics, camera, cushions and other random items strewn all over the room, Shaw watches as Gen sleeps, tossing and mumbling.

Bear was curled up in a space which he carved out for himself on Gen's floor when he dragged his own bed to her room. Even Bear had sought refuge away from emotional Root, _'traitor'._

After a while, Shaw quietly closes Gen's bedroom door and makes her way back down the hall and back into her own bedroom, slipping back into bed. Watching until her eyes got too heavy and finally closed. Root would never ask it... Shaw had a decision to make.

* * *

"Morning Sweetie", as Shaw opens her eyes to Root's smile. Clearly Root had been watching Shaw sleep.

Seeing Root look like her perky psycho self again after last night's saga in the alleyway, Shaw closes her eyes again and turns her back away from Root trying to continue her sleep. Smiling internally, externally, Shaw was grumpy as usual.

Only Root doesn't allow it as she slips her arms around Shaw's waist and pulls her into her chest, hugging Shaw tight, "Sameen", Root pouts as she drops her head onto Shaw's shoulder seeking some affection in return.

Root seems to have forgotten her nightmare like it didn't happen, but it continued to remain simmering in Shaw's mind. Shaw continues to play along, pretend ignoring Root as she continues to try to sleep.

 _Bang, SMASH!... Woof!_

Shaw's eyes instantly snap awake as both Root and Shaw jump from the bed and along the hallway towards the sudden noise. As they reach the kitchen they spot Gen trying to clear up the mess as she looks up at them, _'sorry'_...

Laughing, Root goes to help Gen clear up, "careful Sweetie, watch you don't cut yourself" as she moves to get the brush to clear up the smashed plates.

Bear is running around in circles hovering over Gen and Root wagging his tail excitedly, "woof, woof!" Before Shaw calls him away, "komm, Bear" and walks to a corner of the living room.

"Zitten", and Bear obediently sits, head still poking up straight as he continues to watch the activities in the kitchen. Patting Bear on the head, "good boy," Shaw praises as she grabs her phone from the window seat and walks back to the kitchen.

"Shaw, we're gonna make chocolate chip cookies!" Gen informs excitedly when she turns to see Shaw, eggs in her arms as the fridge, _thud,_ closes again.

Shaw turns to Root who just shrugs. Who said cookies has an eating time zone anyways, as Shaw leaves the two and walks back to the bedroom for a shower.

Grabbing a towel from the wicker basket, Shaw sends a quick text to Reese, "subway, 3hrs" before placing her phone down on the bathroom counter top and walking into the shower cubicle.

 _Buzz..._ As the phone vibrates next to the sink, the screen flashing with the message, "done."

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Reese asks.

Shaw looks back at him with conviction.

"OK, I understand," and then letting out a laugh of disbelief, "didn't think there would be this day", as he looks back up from the ground to Shaw with a genuine happy smile.

"Things change" Shaw replies with her usual neutral low tone.

"Yeah, they _really_ do" as Reese contemplates placing a hand on Shaw's shoulder.

As Shaw spots the slight movement, "not that much" she adds quickly, moving her gaze from Reese's arm to his eyes in warning.

"Well should I.."

"No" Shaw cuts Reese off.

Laughing a bit more now, he nods before changing the subject slightly, "where are your two nerds anyway?"

"And where's yours?"

Raising a brow, _'touche',_ "if you really want to know, she's..."

"No," Shaw cuts Reese off again, "I really don't."

Chuckling lightly, "and here I thought we were having a moment" Reese teases further.

"My God, Fusco starting to rub off on you, you're starting to sound like him" Shaw warns with a glare.

With creased brows and one side of his mouth upturned in disgust, "why is it that you two cream puffs have the weirdest of conversations? Are you talking in code or something?" As both Shaw and Reese turn to look at Fusco, forgetting he's there, "standing right here you know!" Fusco continues to look between the two. "And stop busting my chops will ya? Seeing how soft you two whipped cones have become, I know I can take you both easy!"

"Charming as ever Lionel" as Reese raises an eyebrow at him.

Ignoring Reese, "have you told Glasses yet?" As Fusco turns to Shaw, returning back to the subject.

"I will once you two leave" as she looks to the door. That was Reese and Fusco's cue... Watching them leave, Shaw turns to The Machine, who helps Shaw dial.

Connecting, Shaw sees Finch sitting in his home office in Italy. "Ah, good afternoon Ms Shaw!" He greets with a smile, "is everything OK?" …...


	3. This is who we are now

Cht 3

This is who we are now

Seeing Shaw get down on one knee, pulling her hand towards her, Root panics... "this isn't who we are!"

 _Rewinding, 27 minutes..._

"Give me the money old man or I swear to God!..." As a round beer bellied bald man with a pair of tights and holding a baseball bat over his head screams, ready to swing down on the shocked store keep at any second.

Having reached the end of the aisle in the small convenience store just as the screaming begins, Root continues to saunter up to the round bald man, her hand already in her leather jacket pocket.

Recovering from the initial shock "get out of here, I'm calling the police" the old man starts to scream back and grabs his phone and starts dialling '91...

This only prompts the bald man to escalate as his expression turns from anger to fury, "give me the God damned money, noooooow!" And smashes down hard, again and again on the the counter top as the items on it get battered and bruised, candy bars and other unknown items go flying in all directions around the two screaming men. Not finding satisfaction in this, the bald man then leans forward and swings at the old man, twice. Missing, twice.

The old man yelps as he sees the baseball bat swing towards his head and cowers back into the shelving behind him.

Seeing the old man move well beyond his reach, the bald man places his hands and bat on the counter top about to jump over it, _zaaaaaaap..._ As the round bald man jumps, then falls, crashing back down onto the floor, his limbs involuntarily jerking from the shock. The baseball bat then rolls back along the counter top and _thud,_ hits the round bald man on the head as it lands on top of him. C _latter,_ as the bat falls onto the ground next to the still jerking bald man, and rolls away. The round bald man now only semi conscious and groaning.

The old man straightens up from his cowering as the receiver on the other end of his phone shouts down it, "sir, sir?! Do you need emergency help?" In a second wave of shock, the old man looks up to see a tall brown wavy haired woman in a leather jacket standing over the bald man and looking down, a taser still buzzing in her hand.

"You know, you really should get one of these, they're handy" she grins switching the taser off and placing it back into her leather jacket pocket. As the old man store keep's gaze follows Root, he sees her move towards him and place a couple of bags of Twizzlers and a bag of Pretzel M&Ms on the counter top before reaching back and fumbling into her pocket for some money.

 _Buzz... Buzz..._

Distracted, Root takes out her phone, momentarily stopping her search for money, creases her head in confusion upon reading the message, thinks about it, shrugs and then places the phone back in her pocket. Looking back up to the old man who is still standing motionless, stunned, Root takes the phone from the old man's hand, "yes, emergency, police please, the store is being robbed," before placing the phone back onto the counter top along with a ten dollar bill. Still looking at the old man, Root gives her usual tilted head tight lipped smile, then takes the three packs of candy and walks, _ding_ , as she pushes the door open and continues to walk out the store.

 _Rewinding, 14 mins:_

 _Buzz... Buzz..._

Now near running, Root mad dashes and weaves down the block as her phone continues to vibrate. _"Root! Where ru?"... "Ru arriving soon?" …. "You're missing it all"_ as a rapid fire of Gen's text messages continue to light up the phone in Root's hand.

Running through the hotel lobby, and looking down the long hall, _'left... Right?'_ Spotting Gen as she waves her over, Root walks towards her, "Sweetie, what's so..."

"Get in" as Gen grabs Root's hand and drags her into the elevator.

Root watches as Gen presses button 14... Concerned, "Sweetie, the elevator isn't going to move if you keep pressing the button".

"Oh... Right" Gen giggles before finally remembering to stop pushing the button to allow the elevator door to close.

"You seem a bit... Nervous, Gen, are you OK?" Root continues to ask, only to be answered by Gen's humming and shake of her head as she smiles back at Root, tight lipped. This must be how Shaw feels when Root does the same thing to Shaw. Root smirks in amusement at the thought as she hands Gen the bag of M&Ms from her pocket.

Gen snatches at it, _'yum!'_

 _Rewinding, 3 minutes:_

While chomping down on the candy, _ding..._ Gen quickly pushes the unfinished bag of candy into her own pocket and grabs Root's arm.

"Gen, where..." Root is cut off as Gen ignores her and continues to drag her out of the elevator and down the hallway. _'Why does this look...'_ "Gen?" No reply, and still looking at the back of Gen's determined head, Root keeps looking around, _'room 1455, 1456, 1457...'_

The next room door suddenly swings opens abruptly. Interrupting Root from her thoughts, Shaw grabs Root's wrist to pull her into the room just as Gen pushes Root in from behind and quickly closes the door again.

Confused, "Sameen?" As Root looks around the room bemused at the two. Lamps in all corners of the room, a wooden table top surrounded by cushioned chairs sitting in the middle of the room, the bathroom to the right a short distance from the front door, and Shaw gazing at her as Root's eyes finally wander from the room back to Shaw.

Giving Root a moment to orientate herself, Shaw pulls Root further into the room. Stopping, and regaining herself, Root is finally able to fully appreciate Shaw's black dress "Sameen, why..."

Root is cut off as Shaw goes down on one knee and pulls Root closer into her.

In shock, "Shaw!" Root panics as her eyes widen, "what are you doing?!"As Root tries to pull her hand free from Shaw, trying to retreat back to the door and out of the room.

Seeing Root panic, biting her lip and looking around nervously, Shaw quickly stands again and grabs Root's other wrist and pulls her into an embrace before leaning in to kiss her. The advantages of wearing heels is that Shaw is currently on the same height level as Root, making the manoeuvre smoother than normal. As the kiss extends, Root begins to calm, and Shaw pulls back.

Locking eyes with Root, Shaw places her hands on Root's shoulders and draws down from the base of her neck to her chest before hooking and lifting the chain from Root's neck, exposing the black titanium ring. Finding what she was searching for, Shaw lifts it, "it's about time we make this official, don't you think?" Shaw asks softly.

Placing her hand on Shaw's, cupping Shaw's hand and ring into her own, "this isn't who we are."

Placing the chain back down onto Root's chest, "do you remember?" As Shaw looks to the room.

Root's attention is snapped back to the room itself, before suddenly realising... _'That's why!'_ Last time Root was in the Suffolk Hotel, she had used the back entrance and sneaked up the service elevator before walking down the familiar looking hallway to this room.

As Root recalls the memories Shaw couldn't help but laugh at just how true her statement is. "You're right, this isn't who we are anymore. This is who we are now," as Shaw moves Root's hand to her heart, "you stole this a long time ago," smiling reassuringly at Root, "it now belongs to you"

"And me!" As Gen shouts from behind the other side of the room door, interrupting.

Root giggles upon hearing Gen, followed by the short argument and scuffling as someone drags Gen away from the door, most likely Finch from the muffled voice calling her Ms Zhirova.

Taking a step closer, Root takes Shaw's other hand, squeezing it, "it's going to be a long and annoying life for you then."

"I hope so" Shaw confirms as Root finally starts to smile again, widely, before sealing the promise with a kiss.

"What now?" As Root continues to take in Shaw's dress, squeezing Shaw's hands.

Loosening one hand and turning around, Shaw, meaning to guide them to the bedr...

 _Zaaap..._

"Uuuugh..." Shaw comes to a few seconds later, zipped tied to a chair. _'At least it's a comfortable chair'_ Shaw consoles herself as she looks up to a wide grinning Root kneeling beside her, holding up the taser to confirm what Shaw already knew.

Tilting her head to the side, Root smirks as she switches off the taser and places it on the carpeted floor beside her.

Letting out a puff of air in exasperation and amusement, Shaw couldn't help but be impressed. Smirking, "I kinda enjoy this sort of thing."

"I'm so glad you said that, I do too," as Root returns the tease, and leans over to open the cupboard door behind Shaw.

"Nah-ah" Shaw calls, a little alarmed.

"Huh?" As Root turns back around and peeks round to Shaw's face, iron in hand.

"You. Are. SOOOOO, not!"

"No?" Root replies, now returning to Shaw's line of sight, kneeling down between her legs and placing her elbows onto Shaw's knees. Humming, Root leans forward into Shaw, Root's body weight now on Shaw's knees, and places the cold iron flat on top of Shaw's heart, all the while staring at Shaw with a playful sad face and a tilt of her head. "I thought you said that was mine?"

"Uh..." as Shaw starts to squirm. Shaw likes a little pain, but being branded by an iron is on a whole other level.

"So that means I can mark it, right?" As Root's sad face turns to a grin as she continues to watch Shaw shift in her chair, enjoying. Every. Moment.

"Rooooot?!" Shaw calls alarmingly as she tugs on the zip ties and watches Root lean further up into her, so close Shaw could feel Root's breath on her face.

"Hmmmm" Root sings smirking. Unknown to Shaw, Root had already dropped the iron onto the carpeted floor, and reaches round to unzip Shaw's dress. Continuing to smile and hum to herself, Root continues to tease Shaw as she slides her dress down Shaw's torso slowly, purposely brushing Shaw's skin lightly, tickling her, before pulling the black dress off and discarding it. Lifting Shaw's chain, and the ring around Shaw's neck, Root takes a moment to look at it lovingly. Satisfied, Root places the chain back down on Shaw's chest and brushes her hands down Shaw's chest, torso, abs, and thighs before her hands finally rest back on Shaw's knees. Root leans back onto her legs, kneeling, while squeezing and massaging around Shaw's knees, teasing, as Root continues to look up and down Shaw's toned body. Taking. In. Every. Inch...

Bemused, Shaw looks back down at Root, still tugging on her restraints, trying to loosen them.

Shifting her gaze to the noise, Root moves her hands and places them on top Shaw's, "uh-uh" Root warns, stilling Shaw from tugging on the zip ties. As Shaw stops tugging, "good girl" Root praises.

Shaw shivers a little as goosebumps begin to form along her arms as Root stands and takes off her jacket, throwing it onto the chair behind her. Then taking the ice bucket and the champagne bottle in it, Root sits down onto Shaw's lap, and places the ice bucket on the seat next to them.

"Sweetie, you're cold" Root soothes as she moves her hands up and down Shaw's, smoothing away the goosebumps.

Shaw is relieved at the body heat, before its quickly replaced with amusement as she watches Root pick up the champagne bottle and try to uncork the bottle top. How Root's forehead creases when she concentrates, how intensely Root stares when she's focused on something, and how Root pouts when things get challenging. At this point Shaw is trying to move her head as far away from the bottle and cork, fearing the worse.

"Sameeeeeen..." Root calls in frustration, pouting at the bottle.

Bemused, Shaw tugs at the zip ties, rattling them on the chair.

Chuckling, "oh yeah" as Root also tilts her head to the right, pausing.

"What?"

Focusing back on Shaw, "She said people are more likely to be killed by a popping cork than by a shark" Root informs, head still tilted "but with the proximity and trajectory of this bottle, you're more likely to just lose an eye."

"That's comforting, thanks" Shaw says disgusted, directing her words towards the table top where she left her phone. "Ahhhh..." As Shaw jolts, thrusting her hips up into Root as she feels the sudden cold on her stomach. Recovering, Shaw sees a load of ice now starting to melt and drip down from her body as Root giggles. The champagne bottle now abandoned and back on the seat next to them, the ice bucket now also half empty. "Ro..."

And Shaw is abruptly cut off as Root leans in to kiss Shaw, grabbing Shaw's shoulders and pulling her in. Kissing fervently, Root curls her arms around Shaw's head and grinds on her lap. Shaw leans up and tries to deepen the kiss. "Aaaaaaah..." Shaw cries out again shivering and abruptly breaking the kiss to find an ice cube now being dragged up her abs and reaching her chest as it finally melts completely. The water drips back down Shaw's chest and sliding off to the side.

Taking another ice cube, Root drags it over the top of Shaw's bra, sliding the ice over the top of Shaw's breast. Breathing out a long and slow breath, Shaw tries to not think about the cold as her nipples harden from it, her arms continuing to add to the goosebumps already there, shivering. As the ice melts, the water drips down under her bra and down her breast.

Feeling Shaw shiver again, Root takes pity on her and leans down to lick the top of Shaw's breast where the ice had been.

Shaw arches into Root as she hears a low moan, feeling Root continuing to grind on her.

Root bites down lightly on Shaw's breast, pulling Shaw's bra down as she continues to bite down to the nipple. Now exposed, Root licks and laps at Shaw's nipple before sucking on it.

Shaw leans her head back onto the top of the chair, closing her eyes and continuing to moan lowly, "aaaah..." As Shaw's eyes fly open again, again rudely disturbed as her head snaps forward and is greeted by an amused and smiling Root. Shaw snarls at Root as she pulls more forcefully against the zip ties, making the ties clatter a little onto the arm rests of the chair, but not loosening. Unable to move or stop Root, Shaw drops her chin onto her chest and closes her eyes, grimacing and riding the cold out.

Root all the while is relishing in dragging another ice cube over Shaw's stomach and down over Shaw's panties, melting. Taking another ice cube, Root slides it deliciously down... Then up... Down... Shaw's clit. Shaw's pants go wet from the water and the stimulation as Root continues to torture and tease Shaw, getting wet herself.

"Root!" Shaw warns, staring tensely at Root.

"Sweetie," Root beams, as she takes another ice cube and drags it from Shaw's pelvic arch up along her side and making it up to Shaw's ribs before the ice cube completely melts, "you said you want me to annoy you for the rest of our life," before stopping, and taking another ice cube. Holding this cube directly on and over Shaw's clit, leaving it to numb and melt while still gazing adoringly at Shaw with a pout, "you regret it already?"

"Arrgh!" Shaw grunts as she grits her teeth. This wasn't exactly how Shaw had planned this day, but it felt right it, as she continued to gaze into Root's admiration of her. Why did someone know _and_ love her as much as Root did?

Still gazing at Shaw, Root spots the minute reaction with her eyes and leans into Shaw, "fun right?" Root asks, biting her lower lip and resting her forehead onto Shaw's, breathing her in.

Shaw only stares back in response as Root finally crushes down on Shaw's lips and relieves her, sliding her cold fingers into Shaw... Hot or cold, Root sure knew how to mark Shaw.

As they continue to consummate their marriage, Root would realise later the official documents sitting on the wooden table she had dragged an unconscious Shaw past earlier.

* * *

Two nights later, Fusco and Reese sneak into a government building and then separate onto different floors. Fusco moving to the adoption services, while Reese to the marriage registry, each to sneakily file the Turing's papers. The Machine did the rest to register the new family electronically into the system. It was now official, as Root and Shaw begin a new life together with their daughter Gen.


	4. Is this what that is?

Cht 4

Is this what that is?

 _'Everyone is different and so PTSD develops differently from person to person. The differences occur due to each individual's nervous system and tolerance levels. Though commonly PTSD is developed hours after a traumatic event, it can occur weeks and even months after the event._

 _There are three types of symptoms:_

 _Re-experiencing, which includes flashbacks, memories and nightmares._

 _Avoiding reminders of trauma, including avoiding certain places, activities or thoughts._

 _Increased anxiety and emotional arousal, including trouble sleeping, heightened irritability, hyper vigilance, difficulty concentrating._

 _Emotional symptoms include depression, worry, mistrust and emotionally numb. This can often lead to the patient seeking alleviation in extreme forms, i.e. substance (drugs, alcohol etc) or emotional (sex, self harm) addiction.'_

 _Buzz..._

Picking up her phone, " _she just had another nightmare_ " The Machine informs Shaw. Swinging off the window seat, Shaw takes the clinical manual she was just reading and her phone as she walks through the living room to the breakfast bar. Spotting her work satchel, she places the manual into it and closes it before making her way to the bedroom. Spotting Root sitting up on the bed shivering, and then looking away from Shaw when she spots her, Shaw walks to her side and climbs into bed. As Shaw does do, Root had already laid back down, pushing her back into Shaw. _'Let them talk in their own time, don't pressure...'_ Taking a deep and slow breath in, then out, Shaw stretches her arm out slowly curls it around Root's waist. This prompts Root to quickly spin round and curl into Shaw, laying her head on Shaw's chest, listening to Shaw's heart beat, seeking more comfort.

 _'Self help treatment:_

 _Exercise, to help move the focus from traumatic thoughts to focusing on their body, the movement and how they are feeling._

 _Relax. Spending time in nature as relaxation, seclusion and peace will help with the nervous system calming and hence alleviating anxiety and symptoms of PTSD._

 _Sleep, as lack of exacerbates anger, irritability and mood swings._

 _Helping loved ones with PTSD – let them talk in their own time, don't pressure, judge or take the symptoms from PTSD personally. Educate yourself about PTSD. Seek further professional treatment.'_

Lying awake in the darkened room again, Shaw continues to feel the bed shake lightly as she continues to pretend to sleep, caught between whether to comfort or let Root ride it out. Shaw had hoped that by being married, the security brought from that would help Root alleviate her nightmares, and though there was a short respite, there didn't appear to be much progress. How could there be, they were still putting themselves in dangerous situations everyday. "Root," Shaw calls lightly.

Root takes a deep breath and moves from leaning on her knees to lying back and curling into Shaw again.

As Root finally falls asleep again, _buzz..._

Blindly reaching round behind her back with her arm, trying not to move too much, Shaw lifts her phone.

 _'Stage 2 organised, execute stage 3?'_

Closing her eyes and sighing silently, Shaw acknowledges in a whisper, "yes."

 _'Confirmed'_ as She goes silent again, leaving Shaw to her thoughts.

Coming out of Carter-Turing Hospital, it was another long shift, ' _why are there so many agents getting injured from running numbers, have to tell Fusco to keep them out of A &E...' _Shaw fumes as she looks up and spots Root waiting casually for her, leaning on their SUV and smiling.

Stomping over to Root, Shaw lifts a brow.

"What, can't a wife pick her wife up from work?" As Root loops her arm around Shaw's neck and drapes her long limbs over Shaw, while Shaw stares back. Pouting, "we just got married, we need a honeymoon," as Root continues to ooze sweetness, hoping some of it will seep into Shaw's pores.

Hearing this, Shaw creases her forehead and looks towards the open passenger window. Right on cue, "woof" as Bear pokes his head panting in excitement.

"We couldn't leave Bear behind, he'd miss us too much" as Root places a hand on Shaw's cheek and guides Shaw's head and gaze back to her.

That pleading face, God Shaw hates that face, she may as well have held a gun to her head with that face. Cracking, "fine! But we're cracking a window and leaving the kid in the car!"

"Hey!" as the car shakes and Gen also pokes her head out the window next to Bear. "You have responsibilities now, Shaw..." Gen stops abruptly and looks up to the right of her head, thinking.

Both Shaw and Gen take a moment, _'OK, that sounded weird.'_ An issue that they will have to address later.

As Root pulls away, "nah-ah!" Shaw already having grabbed Root and pulling her back.

Smiling, Root grabs Shaw's hips and leans down to kis...

Shaw slips her hand down Root's jean pocket and takes the car keys before pulling away from her to walk around the back of the SUV to the driver's side, "where ever we're going, I'm driving!"

Root is left hanging, her head dropped to her chest. What does a woman have to do to get her wife's attention? As an image of Shaw splaying out on the hotel room bed pops into Root's head, never mind. Smiling at the thoughts, Root opens the passenger side front door as Bear and Gen jump back into their seats, and they were off.

Hitting toll booth after toll booth after...

"All the things sssshe said, all the things she said... All the things she said..."

Shaw looks through her rear view window to spot Gen singing to the passenger side door window as she looks out bobing her head merrily as her wireless headphones continues to blast in her ears.

"This IS not eeeeennoooougggghhhhhhh!" As Gen's head continues to bob, as Shaw tenses her shoulders and neck and cranes her neck, gripping the steering tighter with her hands.

"Woof, wooof... Wooooooooo" As Bear decides to join in.

Shaw's jaw drops open, "Bear! You were better than that buddy, what happened to you?!" Shaw asks as Bear pokes his nose through the gap between the two front seats.

Chuckling softly to herself, Root straightens her tilted head and goes to grab Shaw's hand from the steering wheel, holding it.

Who would have thought signing up to this would be so... Instant? Shaw contemplates.

* * *

Stopping, Shaw stands behind the SUV sighing as she stretches her neck, waiting for the service assistant to finish up refilling the fuel tank. She feels two hands on her shoulders, massaging them before being pushed abruptly into the back of the SUV, _thud!_ As the vehicle also shakes.

The teenage fuel assistant, already watching them, smirks at the escalating display.

With her eyes still closed, Shaw leans her head back onto the SUV also, and smiles, waiting.

Returning the smile, Root places both hands on the back of Shaw's neck and pushes Shaw's lips forceably into hers as Root bites, kisses and sucks on Shaw, ravishing her. With such a long drive, the images of Shaw in the hotel room had now taken on it's own momentum and was now replaying on full cinematic mode in Root's head, looping, and replaying, looping and replaying as she pushes her hands down the front of Shaw's jeans and rubbing her as she continues to push Shaw hard into the SUV, breathing Shaw in as their tongues duelled.

From where he was standing, though he could not see the finer details, like a wet dream, the teenage fuel assistant's mouth hangs open from the implications of his very own 3D movie, completely forgetting where he was as his grip on the handle of the nozzle loosens with his mouth.

Tapping the fuel assistant on the shoulder, the teenager looks to a wavy haired teenage girl and he blushes, embarrassed. Seeing the change in demeanour, Gen nods her head towards the fuel, "oh!" As the boy snaps his attention back to where it's suppose to be. _Click,_ he unhooks the nozzle, replaces it back on the fuel pump and looks at the display to confirm the cost before looking back at Gen. As Gen fumbles for the money, the teenager's eyes shift to the side, _'two women kissing...'_

Unamused, Gen shoves the money into the assistant's hand, abruptly snapping his attention back to the job at hand, again. He takes the money quickly and just as quick, walks away. As he did so, he kept looking back over his shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Gen opens the passenger side door and just before climbing in, "can you two give it a rest?! Let's go!"

Breaking the kissing with a smile, Root reluctantly pulls away, brushing down Shaw's shoulders as she does so, admiring and pouting like Root had just lost her prize, and walks to her side of the car.

Shaw watches Root walk away, her heart pounding hard into her chest, short of breath, her adrenaline pumping... _'Hot...'_ As Shaw slowly regains herself and manages to peel away from the back of the SUV.

They drive off as the dust kicks up and the sun begins to set.

* * *

"Woof!" As Bear pokes his head out the window and looks at the female German Shepherd.

"Grrrr, wroof!" As the professional German Shepherd barks back while sniffing around the car.

Finish flicking through the pages and looking at his colleague, who nods in confirmation after having finished walking round and examining the SUV with his work dog, "thank you Doctor Turing, you have a good journey now" as Border control hands back the passports to Shaw.

It was now pitch dark, and the roads got quieter as the roads got smaller, and more winding. They were close.

Turning off and pulling up along a dirk track, the SUV starts to shake at the uneven potholed track, and yet Gen still slept like a baby in a rocking cradle, unperturbed.

Root finishes looking at Gen, a smile so sweet it would made Shaw rolls her eyes had they not been so focused on the road ahead.

Bear starts to whine from the shaking.

"We're nearly there buddy" Shaw reassures, and hopes.

Coming around a bend towards another series of wooden lodges, a middle aged larger, round and tall woman waves them down, and Shaw stops the SUV beside her.

"Good evening! The women greats merrily in her casual jeans and work shirt, "welcome to Ontario, to Gara Falls Ranch." Seeing Root get out of the SUV and walk towards her, "and you must be Samantha, congratulations! You're agent informed us that you have just gotten marrie..." As the woman catches a glimpse of the driver, and looks back at Root with raised eyebrows before a warm smile again. Shaw now standing behind the SUV, opening the trunk lid and looking at the woman. "Dr Sam?" Before putting one and one together, and chuckling, "ah... Two Sams, how funny!" As she looks from Shaw back to Root.

Shaw just shrugs at Root as Root chuckles lightly and smiles back to the woman.

"Well it's late, let's not hang around shall we" before she moves the few paces towards Shaw, "I'm Alice, and I am one of the managers here at this ranch. Can I help you with your luggage?" As she moves towards the back of the SUV.

"It's OK" Root confirms as Shaw takes out two cabin sized trolley cases from the trunk, "we've got it."

Just then the passenger side door opens and Gen peers out, standing in the doorway while leaning on the door as her eyes are barely open, hair a little tangled and her headphones still hanging around her neck.

Seeing the open door, Bear leaps out instantly celebrating his freedom, "woof" as he runs towards Alice wagging his tail and panting in excitement.

"Hello" Alice greets Bear as she bends down and starts patting him, "let me see, you must be... Bear?"

"Woof!"

Standing on the other side of the door, "come on sleepy head, bed is that way" as Root tries to coax Gen from the car.

Whining and pouting, Gen stretches out her arms, just as Shaw carries the cases past Gen.

"Umph" as Shaw feels a sudden mass of extra weight now on her back, her neck being squeezed by Gen's forearms as Gen hangs lifeless on Shaw's back.

Unimpressed, Shaw stops while her eyes look ahead into the darkness, her expression unamused as Root stifles her laugh.

Looking back up to the family from Bear, Alice also stifles a little surprised laugh at the picture now in front of her, before snapping back into professional mode. "Looks like you have a bit too much extra weight there, let me help you with those" as Alice teases and moves forward to take the trolley cases from Shaw's hands and starts walking towards the lodge door, "this way please, this way" Alice calls as she walks up the wood chipped garden path outlined by wooden stumps and patio lights lighting their way.

Shaw lets out a sigh before proceeding to trundle up the path, following Alice.

Root, still suppressing her laugh, closes the passenger door and locks the SUV before following the others. They can get the rest of the luggage tomorrow when it's daylight.

"So... Here we are," as Alice moves further into the lodge, the air con and lights already switched on in preparation for the family's arrival. Even Bear's bowl was already filled with water ready to use, which Bear appreciated as he canters over and starts to drink from it. Satisfied, Bear turns and curls down into his bed, already falling asleep.

Having overtaken Shaw with ease, Root walks through the door into the large living space. It was a cosy lodge with it's soft couches, inviting pillows and blankets thrown along and over the couches, a soft rug next to the log fire, the cabin simply decorated with paintings bought from local artists, as is written on the plaques beside them, and the wooden dining bench table with modern but retro fitted kitchen. Even the colours within the cabin were soft on the eyes with it's pastel blues and greens. The pots and pans hanging on the rail above the sink clear to see, and the breakfast bar with a bowl of fresh fruit waiting to be eaten.

"Towards the far side is a veranda, you can sit out there and take in the views. In the morning you will get a better one of the lake, which you probably can't see at the moment" Alice informs as she leaves the trolley cases by one of the couches and moves towards one of the bedrooms upon seeing Shaw finally making it through the front door, Gen still dribbling on her back. "Over here is one of the en suite bedrooms" as she winks at Shaw.

To which Shaw moves more quickly towards it and then unceremoniously drops Gen onto the bed before standing up and instantly straightening her back again and stretching out her shoulders, relieved.

"And here," as Alice makes her way across the other side of the lodge "is the master en suite bedroom" she shows proudly as she lifts her hand to present the space. "I'm sure you will find it very spacious. Anything you need just let us know, we are in the first hut building you passed on the way up here. Breakfast, lunch and dinner is also served in those huts should you wish that service. Now do you require anything else..." As Alice cuts herself off as she turns her gaze back to the couple. Root's head was now leaning on Shaw's as she gazes down adoringly at her while embracing Shaw's waist. Shaw was left staring at Alice. Smiling, "I shall leave you both. If there is any further questions, just pick up the phone, it connects automatically to the front desk" as Alice knowingly moves past the pair to exit the room. "No need to move, I shall show myself out, good night."

Looking towards Alice's back, "good night" Root calls in response as she hooks and drags Shaw to the bed, and pushes her onto it.

Wasting no time, Root pounces on top of Shaw, however Shaw had already counter acted and is now bear hugging Root with her iron grip, and pulls them both down onto the bed.

Lying side by side, embracing and gazing at each other, Root watches as Shaw struggles to keep her eyes open before finally and slowly they flutter shut and Shaw's breathing slows, her body relaxing as the embrace loosens.

Disappointed that Shaw had fallen asleep Root took pity as she brushes over Shaw's cheek and pushes a strand of stray hair behind her ear. With the long shifts at the hospital, broken sleep from Root's nightmares and looking after their now family, Shaw must be exhausted. "Goodnight Sameen" Root whispers as she pulls a blanket over them and continues to gaze until her eyes too, got too heavy.


	5. Time to move

Cht 5

Time to move

Waking to Bear licking her on the face, Shaw opens an eye and shoos Bear away. Slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes, the lodge was quiet.

"Woof, woof!" Bear urges for Shaw to move, it was now late morning.

Walking out of her own lodge, and following their noses to food, Shaw pushes the entrance door of the first wooden hut open as Bear, and then Shaw, walk through it.

"Hi there!" As a cheery wide eyed young woman greets Shaw at the door, "welcome to Gara Falls Ranch, is there something I can help you with?"

Shaw continues to look through the long hut. A small shop was to her left, selling snacks and cold drinks, as well as having shelves stacked with mosquito sprays, sun hats, sunglasses, a few light pieces of clothing and flash lights, smores DIY kits, lighters and stuffed Beavers, the soft toy kind.

"No, Bear!" Shaw warns just as Bear hovers his mouth over a Beaver, "go!" As Shaw flicks her hand at him.

Bear looks sadly at Shaw, then moves away, closing his jaw. What's a dog got to do for a soft toy?

Looking past and through the small shop, a canteen was busy serving food and coffee. In the middle of the lodge were long wooden benches with groups of hungry young campers and families eating, talking, looking at maps and discussing. On the other side of the wooden benches was another more comfortable and inviting lounge area with a specialist café serving cake and drinks. As it was late morning, approaching very close to lunchtime, the place was getting livelier with chatter, plates clashing, people coming and going in all directions. The footfall increasing by the minute...

Seeing the petite dark haired woman not answering her, the store assistant goes back to stacking the shelves as another set of visitors appear through the door behind Shaw. "Hi there! Welcome to Gara Falls Ra..."

Shaw spots Root sitting by the window on one of the benches, Bear already wagging his tail beside her, "woof, woof, woof, woof, grrrrrr..." As Bear stills his body and stands upright posturing and threatening the man who just sat down next to Root, and getting a little too cosy with her.

Smirking, ' _good boy Bear'_ as Shaw walks, slowly, to the table, relishing.

"Grrrrrrr" as Bear continues to warn the cocky young man while Root giggles at his fear of Bear, and theb turns to gaze at Shaw as she walks teasingly slow towards them.

Reaching the table, "you're in my seat" Shaw says abruptly to Bear's new target.

The man jumps at Shaw's rudeness, and looks between her and the dog.

Patting Bear on the head, Bear stops growling but continues to glare with Shaw, at the young man.

Not moving anytime soon, with his mouth still hanging open, "mo..ve!..." Shaw says slowly exaggerating the word as she says it before continuing to threateningly glare at him.

The now not so cocky man jumps and near yelps out loud before jolting up from the bench and moving away. So far away in fact, he ends up near running towards the exit.

Loving Shaw's possessiveness, Root smiles as she grabs Shaw's arm as she sits down in the now vacant spot. Root leans on Shaw's arm and rests her head on her shoulder while Shaw reaches for Root's unfinished sandwich and starts chomping on it.

Just then Gen clashes her plate and crochery down onto the table before stepping over the wooden bench to sit down in front of Shaw.

Seeing her chance, Shaw swipes at the plate and grabs some fries "Hey!" As Gen reaches over the table and starts battling back for her stolen fries. As Gen is distracted, Shaw grabs her burger and takes a bite.

"Shaw!" Gen shouts as they both spend the next few minutes duelling each other as Root sighs and pouts heavily, watching on from the side as her head was unceremoniously interrupted and shoved off Shaw's shoulder by her battling girls.

Bribing Gen with a milkshake, "and a coffee" Shaw adds, Root smiles as she watches Gen take the money and get up to go buy the drinks. As soon as Gen stands from the bench, Root grabs Shaw and smacks her lips onto hers, relishing, sucking, kissing, making up for the abrupt end to last night. If others in the hut were looking, neither of them noticed.

As Root pulls away, grinning, "hey Sweetie" savouring her moment with Shaw, "did you sleep well?" And hums as she smooths out Shaw's hoodie.

"Gruff!" As Bear moves behind the bench and nudges his nose into Root.

"Sorry Bear, did you sleep well buddy?" Root adds and hands Bear a treat from the bag of treats in Shaw's hoodie pocket, and scratches him behind the ears. Finishing, Bear then lies down on the ground between them, whining as he waits for his humans to do something else.

Hearing Root sigh, "you insisted on bringing them. I said to leave the kid in the car" Shaw shrugs and teases.

Pouting and gazing back at Shaw, looks like Root will have to plan if she and Shaw were going to have some alone time.

* * *

Standing beside her small mare, probably more a pony as Shaw squints her eyes at it, Gen is standing excitedly giddy, it was her first riding lesson.

"and you must be" as the perky instructor's assistant makes her round, ticking off the students.

"Gen, Turing" Gen answers grinning at the young assistant.

"OK Gen, you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Aaaaand you must be..." As the perky assistant turns to look at Shaw.

 _'Far too perky'_ as Shaw only stares back at the assistant.

Getting awkward, Gen answers for her, "she's my Ma," before Gen and Shaw turn to look at each other, and then simultaneously shrugs. Guess that was the end of their 'what should I call you' conversation then.

"Alright Ma, don't worry," the perky assistant continues to enthuse, "Gen is in safe hands" as she moves to the front of the horse and guides Gen to stand sideways on with the saddle. "OK Gen, when your ready, I want you to put one hand on the front of the saddle and hook one foot onto the stirrup, and _haul_ yourself up onto the saddle by throwing your leg over it. It's quite hard to do so take your time."

Gen nods frantically before moving her hands onto the saddle, and places a foot onto the stirrup.

Shaw watches on in amusement as she watches Gen struggle like a sack of potatoes.

The assistant stands awkwardly swithering on whether to move to help Gen as usually the parent would have stepped in by now to help their child.

Frustrated, "MA!" Gen shouts as she glares at Shaw.

Quickly straightening out her stifled laughing, Shaw finally moves to help Gen. Clasping her hands together and bending down slightly, Shaw waits for Gen to put her foot put into Shaw's hand instead of the stirrup, and as Gen did so, Shaw straightens her legs and throws Gen over the saddle.

Seeing Gen finally sit on the horse, "have fun sweetie" Shaw teases with a fake smile as the assistant does her final checks on Gen and her pony.

Narrowing her eyes, "thanks, I will" Gen says lowly as she also looks down at Shaw.

"Shaw," Gen calls lowly after watching the assistant walk away to help another child, "do you think Root is gonna be OK?"

Softening her expression, "don't worry about Root kiddo, she'll be fine," as Shaw rests her hand on Gen's leg to reassure her. "She has us. You just, have fun, OK?"

"OK riders, we ready?" As the instructor shouts to her young charges for the day.

Nodding, "Shaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it OK to call you Ma from now on?"

"Yes!" As the chorus of excited teenagers shout back.

"Sure"

And they were off, the small group of kids trekking on their ponies.

As Gen's pony starts to move away, "Ma!" Gen calls, turning around. "I love you," then grins and canters away with the rest of the group of young novice riders.

Standing blinking after Gen, Shaw takes a moment before walking from the stables down to the field.

Looking across the field, Shaw spots Root riding in the field, others standing around leaning on the wooden pillar posts also watching.

Root, with a genuine smile on her face, so relaxed, canters elegantly as she confidently directs the horse. With her height, the fine chestnut stallion, Root's long riding boots, crop, leather gloves, riding blazer and shirt, even with that daxn helmet, Shaw couldn't help but think how beautiful Root is.

 _'Equine therapy (EAP) can be effective in learning communication, trust, and identifying behavioural patterns, whether it is the horse or the patient's behavioural pattern. Horses are genuine, non judgemental and trusting animals, and so patients learn instantly from these creatures._

 _Horse are also ideal creatures due to the similar dynamics, in that they eat together, work together and must live with others, just like a family unit...'_

"She's looking fine, a very proficient rider" as Shaw turns to the woman now standing beside her. "Of course I have only met her for a few hours so we will keep monitoring her, but from what you've researched, what we've discussed and changes you've already made, I'd say your wife is recovering well. If not she is certainly in very good hands" as the older woman stretches her hand up to greet Shaw, "Dr Turing, it's nice to finally put a face to the voice."

"Dr Raynes" as Shaw jumps down from the post she was sitting on and shakes Dr Raynes hand. "Is there any other changes I should be making, symptoms I should be aware of that may reoccur?"

"There maybe times of lapse, but that would be normal. The main thing is that you continue to reassure and offer a safe environment for Mrs Turing to recover. It's important that she feels safe, to allow her to continue building on trust. Only then can a patient feel safe and know it's OK to show their genuine feelings. Of course love and support is also important, but from catching a glimpse of your family at the hut earlier, I think you and your daughter have that covered already" as Dr Raynes chuckles and winks at Shaw.

Nodding, the two Doctors continue to look out to Root, who is now starting to jump over small obstacles on her stallion.

"Thank you, Dr Raynes"

"Don't thank me, you're the one doing all the work... And besides, you're on vacation remember? Try to relax and have fun yourself. After all," as she leans in close to Shaw "you can't look after others if you don't look after yourself."

After a moment of still looking at Shaw's serious expression, still deep in though, Dr Raynes let's out a chuckle before slapping her hand on Shaw's shoulder, squeezes it, and then leaves, "if you need me, you know where I am" as she waves Shaw goodbye.

Finished riding, Shaw watches as Root canters back to the stables.

Knowing her girl is watching her, Root can't help but feel proud, glancing over at Shaw as she canters up to the stables slowly.

 _Whistle..._

 _Squeak, squeak,_ Bear picks up his beaver toy and stands up from the fence to run to Shaw.

 _'Root had to go buy that thing!'_ As Shaw shakes her head at Bear.

Bear responds by tilting his head and wagging his tail at Shaw, Beaver in mouth as he continues to hold it, dribbling all over it.

 _Bang... Bang... Rrrrrrrr..._

Whinnying and squealing, Root's stallion throws his two front legs into the air as Root goes into shock, freezing, as the beaten up pick up truck rustles away.

Continuing to kick and whinny, the chestnut stallion jumps side to side and canters off as it throws Root off it's back in it's confusion.

Landing, luckily, on a heap of hay bales, Root tumbles safely onto the stable ground as a few stable hands and others run to Root's aid.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright!?" As one of the stable hands reaches Root first, looking her over.

"Don't move, I'll call the EMS" calls one of the managers of the stable, scared of a lawsuit.

As the stable folk get more panicked about how to handle this guest's fall, a crowd of other guests start to gather, a few grooms men having already ran off to try stop and rein back the fleeing and bucking chestnut stallion.

Reaching the stables, Shaw pushes the stable hand and manager crouching next to Root out of the way and moves into Root's beckoning outstretched arms, and embraces her.

"Sameen" Root calls softly into Shaw's ear.

"Are you hurt?" Shaw answers back on full medical mode.

Pulling away, Shaw gives Root the once over before landing back on Root's eyes, her usual pout now back in place, indicating to Shaw that Root was fine. Shaking her head, Root continues to pout as she keeps her arms around Shaw's neck, unwilling to let Shaw stand back up. Rolling her eyes, Shaw gives in and leans back down to pick, and then scoop, Root into her arms. Standing and taking a couple steps...

"W... Wait... Should you be doing that? Shouldn't she see a Doctor first?" The stable hand asks trying to stop Shaw from leaving as she stands in front of Shaw. The manager standing beside her colleague to add back up.

Shaw glares at the stable hand, making her jump a little but sweat a lot at Shaw's challenge.

All the while Root has dropped her head onto Shaw's shoulder and continues to gaze adoringly at Shaw like she was living out a Mr Darcy scene.

Looking down and seeing Root wasn't going to be of any help, Shaw takes a deep breath, "lady, move" as Shaw says threateningly with a fake smile, "I am a Doctor, and she's fine."

"Woof, woof!" as Bear adds to Shaw's instructions for them to move aside.

"Oh... O..K..." As the stable hand and manager finally move to the side to let them through.

The crowd of people also separate and part as they watch Shaw carry Root out of the stables with their dog and his squeaky soft toy following close behind. The show was over.

 _'Offer safe environment.. Trust'_ as Shaw contemplates while listening to the water run in the bathroom. As much as Shaw loved a little pain with her pleasure, Root had been a little off, even for Root.

 _"given your propensity towards violence, is what you're doing conducive to what you're really trying to achieve? From what little you can tell me, you're line of work is, dangerous. For someone already on edge, add to that the idea that her partner may, one day, never return home, you have to ask the question of whether this is the right environment to be in at this moment."_

 _Nodding as Shaw continues to hold the phone to her ear, "so you would recommend... I find another job?"_

 _"I cannot tell you what to do Dr Turing, only advise you of what I analyse. From what little you can tell me about your wife's case, it seems that both your lives are full of dangerous work. Since you both live and work in such an environment, do you think Mrs Turing feels obliged to continue acting this way for the relationship to be normal? After all you both met in an adrenaline fuelled environment did you not? So a change of environment will help her recover in the short run, but to then put a patient back in the same situation after recovery is..."_

 _"Temptation everyday" as Shaw cuts in and confirms the line of thought out loud._

 _"Exactly. Actions will always speak louder than words."_

 _Silence..._

 _"I'm sure this isn't something new, what I'm telling you. Dr Turing, from our previous conversations I know that you have done an extraordinary amount of research yourself already. Every patient is different, and you are in the best position to judge what's best for you and you're wife."_

 _"There is a lot to think about."_

 _"Yes, but whatever you decide, come up to the Ranch. If nothing else, it will be good to just get away for a while. I'll pencil you in, and you can call to confirm when you're ready..."_

As Shaw hears the water turn off, Shaw stands as Bear continues to chew merrily on his new soft toy in his dog bed, _squeak, squeak, squeak..._.

Wrapped in a towel, Root spots Shaw walk into the room with a glass of ice in hand, stalking towards her. Biting her lower lip, Root was a little apprehensive after, even she conceives, she went a little over board with the ice at the Suffolk Hotel. Watching Shaw now stand beside her as she leans down to place the glass on the bedside table, _'pay back?'_ Root questions as Shaw reaches out for her.

Placing down the glass on the bedside, Shaw gazes up at Root momentarily, and stretches out her arm, curling it around and up Root's back, and then pushing their bodies together to kiss. As they break, Shaw slowly pulls away Root's towel and drops it to the ground before placing a knee on the side of the bed and pushing them both down onto it.

Completely naked, and Shaw still fully clothed, Root couldn't help feel a little self conscious as she blushes as Shaw straddles her waist and continues to lean down and kiss her.

 _'Show her its safe...'_ As Shaw stops kissing Root and sits up, lifting her arms above her head invitingly.

Gazing at Shaw for a moment, and then smiling, Root sits up and pulls Shaw's hoodie and tank top off in one movement before leaning down to suck on Shaw's nipple and simultaneously reaching down the front of her pants, teasing Shaw.

Laughing, Shaw relishes in Root's hands for a moment before standing to shuck off her own pants while Root lies further back, making herself more comfortable, on the bed.

Crawling back on top of Root, Shaw gazes at Root for a moment, then kisses her softly before pulling away and grabbing the glass. Picking up an ice cube, Shaw puts it between her teeth as she uses it to draw across Root's upper chest, then down the middle of her torso. The ice melts just above Root's belly button as she shivers and tenses from the cold, the liquid sliding down her body. Shaw quickly retraces the path with her tongue, both licking off the water and warming Root's body again.

Taking another ice cube and biting down on it, Shaw draws around Root's nipple before licking and then sucking on it as that cube too, melts.

Moaning softly at the confusing sensations, Root readies herself for what may come next, only Shaw kisses her nipple and then stops, now sitting up on Root's waist. Propping herself up on her elbows, Root is confused as she looks at Shaw, who only replies by stretching out and shaking the glass in offer to Root.

 _Clink, clink, clink,_ as the melting ice rolls around and hits the glass. Root raises her brows in surprise, before sitting up and taking the glass, "Sameen" Root calls softly as she breathes on her face, so close.

Smiling back, Shaw stretches her arms out horizontally, surrendering.

Curling her arms around Shaw's back, Root dives in on Shaw's lips, kissing her passionately, fervently, with more love than even Root thought was possible.

As Root flips them around on, Shaw wanted Root to know she didn't have to go to extremes to her attention.

As Root flips them around, Root saw Shaw's complete trust in her as Shaw relinquished control.

This time Root was gentle, as she bites down on an ice cube, _'my turn'_ as Root's eyes light up with her smile, and goes to draw the ice slowly over Shaw's torso while it's Shaw's turn to curl her feet and tense her stomach at the cold sensations. Root quickly retraces the path with her tongue, simultaneously licking off both the water and warming Shaw's body back up again.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Root sleeps peacefully through the night.


	6. Baby steps

Cht 6

Baby steps

Enjoying a beautiful long day of grooming, walking and riding her chestnut stallion, Root returns back to the lodge in the late afternoon to find Shaw napping in the bedroom. Walking closer, and crawling up onto the bed towards her, Root picks up her clinical manual, meaning to place it on the bedside table, only separate pieces of paper fall and flutter from it, down onto the bed.

Picking up a set, they were medical journals on emotional attachment, PTSD and EAP. Parts of the articles were highlighted in marker pen...

 _'Equine assisted therapy is beneficial to treating PTSD as horses are similar to humans, they breed together and have a dynamic similar to families.'_

Waking from the movements shaking the bed, Shaw reaches out to touch Root on the arm as she continues to sit beside her on the bed scanning over the articles.

Hurt and caught off guard, Root is still not sure how to process these new pieces of information as she swipes away at Shaw's approaching hand. A moment of silence fills the room before Root very lowly, and too calmly, "you set me up? Is this an intervention Shaw?!" As Root's voice gets gradually angrier and louder. "Everything is fake, a pretence? A game? Answer me!" As Root swipes Shaw's embrace away again as Shaw tries to calm her. In a moment of blind fury, "is the marriage fake too?" Root spits out, and instantly regrets it as she registers the magnitude of her own words. Root's own heart starts to sink as her eyes widen at watching Shaw's expression drop from concern to hurt.

Time passes, slowly, as Root nervously bites her bottom lip, full of regret.

Shaw continued to remain still, her gaze only looking down, unmoving, despondent...

The silent seconds turn into years for Root as she continues to wish she could turn back time...

"Sameen, I..." Root cuts herself off as she sits up and panics watching Shaw swing her legs to the side of the bed and starts to walk away. Shaking in desperation as Shaw is now by the bedroom door, "I'm... Sorry, Sameen, please don't go" as Root's eyes begin to well up.

So low it was barely a whisper, but Shaw hears it. Shaw always hears Root. Having stopped, back still turned away from Root, Shaw drops her hand from the door handle.

"I can't... I don't... Please don't leave" Root pleads lowly trying to contain herself, but an unruly tear falls from her eye. "I can't do this without you..."

Shaw's heaving becomes less as she forces herself to calm, her shoulders dropping, her hands uncurling from a fist, her anger subsiding. Shaw was always only good at being angry.

"Sameen..."

And Root jumps, her tears also retreating from the shock as Shaw spins round and stalks back furiously and quickly back towards her. Towering as she stands over Root and the bed...

"Shut up!" Shaw barks. "I'm not leaving you you idiot, when will you get that? I'm here because I choose to be here. This isn't a dream, and this isn't a game" as Shaw waves her arms furiously in frustration. "I'm real. You're real. We're here. We're married. We're alive." Shaw pauses as she breathes heavily trying to control herself, trying to calm... Finally calming, Shaw's eyes softens as she reflects upon herself, "I can't ever feel what you're feeling, Root. I can't ever give you the emotional support, the security _you_ need... And I want you to have it."

"Sameen, you're all I want..." As Root sits up and makes a grab for Shaw, only Shaw counters and places both hands on Root's arms, gripping them, and holding her tight.

"No. It's. Not" Shaw continues to frustrate while looking through Root. "It's normal that you want more. Security, family, emotional crap. But to you it's not crap, is it?" As Shaw continues to look right through Root. "I'll never leave you, Root, you can tell me things. I might not always like it, but you can tell me" as Shaw finishes chasing Root's gaze, which has now wandered off to the side.

"You can't promise that, you don't know if you'll always come..." Root stops, not wanting to brooch that subject, it was too painful.

Lifting her hand and showing Root her ring, "fine" Shaw answers, calmly. "If this thing means nothing to you" as Shaw takes the ring off her finger and strides towards the open window, "then I don't need it either" as Shaw throws it, with such force, out the window.

"Nooooo!" Root screams as she jumps from the bed and strides towards Shaw and up onto the window ledge. Looking out across the short lawn, Root panics as her line of sight connects with the Lake. _'How far did she throw the ring?'_ As Root's tears return and start to fall abundantly and out of control. Not able to spot the ring, and needing to get out of the room, Root spins around quickly intending to head out and search for the ring.

Just as Root takes a second step, she is tugged back, her wrist clasped by Shaw stopping her.

Shaw lifts her head and looks straight at Root, Root's every falling tear also hurting Shaw. "Root," Shaw states simply in a continued calm tone, "I'm right here" as Shaw finishes by staring intensely at Root, burning through her again.

Sniffling, panting, "I know," as Root continues to try calm and control herself, failing...

"You can tell me things Root. I'm not always going to agree with you, but you can tell me. You keep saying you're OK, but you're clearly not. Yesterday you let your horse throw you because you panicked at what you thought was a gun shot. You're a much better rider than that. You could have handled it." Shaw pauses to gauge Root's reaction. "You want to tell me you want more, for us... But at the same time, you're too scared to. I'm not going to run away because I've tired of you. I want to be here. Here! Root, with you. Whether it's that ring or the marriage, those things don't matter if you don't believe it. They're just objects."

"I..." But Root is lost for words.

"You're right, I can't promise I'll always come back. Neither can you. And I don't want to live without you either" as Shaw watches Root's eyes widen at these words, "you're kinda annoying that way" Shaw finishes teasingly, and lightening the mood as Root finally smiles. "We nearly lost each other, we can't control that, and we're in a dangerous line of work. So... Let's move."

Blinking away her tears and shaking, "what are you saying? Sameen, what are you saying?"

"You don't want to lose me, I don't want to live without you. It's time to move on."

"Wh..." But Root can't get the words out as her head, and world, spins out of control trying to decipher what Shaw was saying to her. "Wh..." Root tries again, again in a whisper, again failing.

"I've already talked to the boys, they'll support our decision, whatever it is."

Her mouth shaking as she closes it, trying to stop her tears, sniffling, Root just nods at Shaw.

With a long exhale of relief, Shaw smiles before wiping away the tears from Root's cheek and pulling her in to embrace her tight...

Later that evening Shaw catches her phone _buzz_... _'Stage 3 complete'_.

* * *

Waking up, Shaw opens her eyes to an empty side of the bed...

 _'Where could it be?'_ As Root continues to run her hands over the lawn, _'she can't have thrown it that far...'_ Before looking up and out, _'the lake's too far away'_ as Root whips her head back down and continues running her hand over the lawn, pushing the fearful thought out of her mind. After hours of searching, Root was exhausted and leans back to sit on her butt, pouting, _'Sameen...'_ She continues to frustrate before a shadow suddenly appears over her, blocking out the slow rising sun. Looking up to the dark figure, Root catches Shaw's questioning gaze looking back down on her.

"What..." As Shaw looks around Root, "are you doing, Root? It's cold, and it's _far_ too early to be out of bed."

"The ring," Root replies as she looks away from Shaw, even her voice was still full of regret.

"Root, it's just a piece of metal" Shaw shrugs.

Looking down on the lawn, Root couldn't help but continue to look, getting back up on her knees and continuing to brush her hands across the grass, searching, determined.

"Root!" Shaw calls with a bit more force.

"I know," as Root looks up at Shaw, "but..."

Shaw looks expectantly back, waiting for Root to finish her sentence.

In a low tone, "it's the first gift you bought me" as Root looks away again.

So this is what it's like to feel guilty, as Shaw flinches as she thinks back through the years of having not ever once bought Root a gift. Not even when they moved into their first apartment. "Well technically, I bought _my_ ring for myself."

"Shaw!" Root's eyes starting to tear up from the frustration, from Shaw's lack of concern for her wedding ring.

"You stole the other one" as Shaw continues to tease in amusement.

"This isn't funny" as Root begins to pout, a few tears leaking from her eyes.

Shaw stretches out her hand, "come on, its too early for this, let's go back to bed."

Root reaches up and lets Shaw pull her up and into her. Root was pulled up with so much force that her body bumps into Shaw's. Now standing upright, Root feels Shaw's strong arm curl around her while the other wipes away her fallen tears before moving in to kiss Root.

Root leans down and deepens the kiss, pushing her hands over Shaw's ass and pushing Shaw further into her own body as their tongues start to fight for dominance... Root's eyes suddenly fly open as she breaks the kiss and moves her hand up and around Shaw's waistband.

Realising what Root felt, Shaw tries to pull away, quickly, only Root has already hooked both her hands over Shaw's cotton shorts waistband, and is pulled this time by Root, with such force Shaw bumps back into Root's body. Keeping an iron grip around Shaw's waistband with one hand, Root quickly moves her free hand and slides it down the front of the shorts and into the pocket, pulling out the offending item, "you!" As Root's eyes widen in fury, and thumps Shaw, lightly, on the chest. Root's heart having already long melted, had no heart left to _really_ hurt Shaw.

Grabbing Root's wrist to stop her from continuing to thump her chest, Shaw continues to look back at Root in continued amusement.

Between pouting, sobbing and loving her, "Sameen, that's not funny! I've been out here for hours! I didn't sleep at all waiting for daylight!"

Silence.

It's not as if it was Root's _own_ fault they were out there in the first place.

Continued silence.

Root continues to try wriggle her wrists free from Shaw's iron grip as they continue to gaze at each other, Shaw unrelenting, Root turning to water.

Finally breaking the silence, "so can we go back inside yet?" Shaw pleads as she feels the goosebumps starting to form over her exposed legs as the wind kicks up and blows through them.

Root relents, and lets Shaw guide them back inside the lodge, back to their room.

"Sameen" Root calls in a soft low tone. Serious.

Shaw turns around and looks straight at Root.

"This was our first fight," Root pauses as Shaw nods and waits for Root to continue, "can we... Not fight like that again?"

Shaw nods again, still gazing at Root, agreeing.

Walking up to Shaw and embracing her, Root whispers in her ear, "I want to go home."

"Hey Sweetie, get up" as Root brushes a loose strand of hair from Gen's cheek to behind her ear.

Whining, pulling her blanket over her head and turning over, "sleep... Need... Sleep..."

Chuckling softly, "OK then, I'll just tell Shaw to eat all the bacon pancakes then"

"What?!" As Gen jolts from the bed, "maple syrup and chocolate sauce?!"

Grimacing a little at the odd combination, Root rejoices in seeing Gen rise from her bed, hair tangled, eyes still shut and her pyjamas dishevelled. _'Wonder if she'll burst into flames if I draw open the curtains?'_ Root continues to muse to herself.

Watching Root sit up from the bed and start to walk out of the room, "Root?"

Root turns back around to look at Gen.

"Are you... Gonna be OK?" Gen asks lowly.

Moving to sit back on the bed, Root cups Gen's cheek, "I will be... Sorry for scaring you, Sweetie."

Nodding, Gen looks down onto her blanket as Root gets up to leave again. "Root?"

Now at Gen's bedroom door, Root turns to look back, "Mom..." Gen calls before quickly looking away again, apprehensive.

Smiling at Gen's head, "I know Sweetie, I love you too" as she opens the door while Gen's head snaps up and catches Root's smile. "Now get up, we're leaving in an hour!"

Gen jumps out of bed to chase after Root, and to steal back the pancakes from Shaw.

Arriving back into NYC, Root finds Shaw driving into a different and quiet area quite a distance from their apartment, "Sameen, are we visiting Harry, it's that way" as Root looks to the direction she was implying.

Just then Shaw pulls up by the kerb and turns off the engine before hopping out.

Gen does the same, and as she jumps from the SUV to the side walk, Shaw throws Gen the car keys, "grab the bags kid."

"What?! Child labour!" Gen fights back in exasperation.

Shaw steps into Gen's personal space and looks down at her.

Inhaling and widening her eyes as she realises what Shaw was asking, Gen nods and then moves away to the trunk, popping it open.

"Sameen?" As Root moves around the car to the side walk next to Shaw.

Shaw looks at Root, then grabs her arm and tugs her up the steps to the front door while Gen smiles as she sits in the trunk and swings her legs, waiting. Bear having leaped from the back seat into the trunk to sit next to her, both waiting while the other two have their moment as they sit basking in the pollution and convoluted assortment of noise coming from everywhere from the trash cans being disturbed by the cats, the neighbours leaving for work, a cyclist ringing his bell as he whizzes past and even an elderly woman shouting at the vendor down the street. It's great to be back in the hustle and bustle of New York.

Standing in front of the door, and to Root's surprise, Shaw hands her a key.

With a half smile, Root takes the key and unlocks the front door before pushing it open.

Shaw then grabs Root's arm to stop her from walking in. "You know, there's a tradition here."

Root looks at Shaw and smiles in amusement, tilting her head... Which then slowly corrects itself again as Root's smile also straightens back out. Root's expression changing as she watches Shaw lift her arms.

"Any time now Root" Shaw continues to tease, holding up her arms and looking at her.

Pouting, Root slaps Shaw in the chest before Shaw grabs Root's arm and pulls her in. Scooping her up, Shaw carries Root over the threshold.

Putting Root down in the middle of an empty room in front of the windows looking over the park, "Sameen" Root drawls, "this is our first home together" as she finishes beaming.

As they stand in the empty room in front of the window kissing, caught in their own moment...

 _Thud, bang, clatter, bang, thud..._

The kiss is broken by Root's smile as she instead leans her head on Shaw's, Shaw who's also only gazing back at Root.

Having hit the suitcases off the walls, front door and then dropping them onto the floor just inside the door of their home. "Is it safe to come in?" Gen calls with one eye peeking open, the other still tightly closed, "or do I have to pretend I'm in a different world where my parents aren't..." Shaking her head, "Ewww, yuck..." As Gen continues to grimace trying not to go there.

"Woof, woof" as Bear stands beside Shaw, calling her. Seeing the two statues unmoving, Bear goes to investigate the new apartment with Gen as he scurries away, _scratch, scratch, scratch..._ As Bear's nails and paws hit the now not so new wooden floors.

From a short distance away, a muffled, "I've found my room!" Is heard, followed by "woof, woof..."

"Sameen?" As Root continues to gaze at Shaw.

"Hmm?" As Shaw continues to gaze at Root.

"I love you."


End file.
